


Education on Copulation

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, implied NagiRei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is worried about going the next step with Nagisa, and asks Makoto for some help with some sex education. Makoto asks his boyfriend to meet them, and then the lesson begins. Rated M for the following: smut, threesome, voyeurism, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education on Copulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



I wanted to write this scenario for a friend. Like me, she tends to enjoy the more off-beat pairings. I’m a huge shipper of MakoRin. I also wanted to write something where Rei and Rin enjoyed each other’s company. In this fic, for all intensive purposes, Rei is now 16. I think this is an acceptable age for this sort of fun. All Free! characters belong to Kōji Ōji. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 

***

“Makoto-senpai?”

Rei had been nervously waiting for the lunch bell to ring, as he really wanted to talk to the captain of the swim team. As they had begun walking up the stairs, heading to the roof to eat their lunch, he had swallowed nervously, and called out to the older teen.

“Hai, Rei?” Makoto turned around to glance back at him. “Is something the matter?”

“No, I was just wondering if I may speak with you for a moment?” Rei pushed his glasses back up on his face, the feel of the spectacles making him feel a little less nervous.

“Rei-chan? Something going on?” Nagisa asked, waiting for the two of them up at the top of the stairs.

“No, no. It’s okay. I just need to speak to Makoto-senpai for a moment. We’ll be right outside, Nagisa-kun.” Rei smiled, wanting to appear like nothing was wrong.

Makoto looked up. “It’s fine, Nagisa. Go keep Haru company. We’ll be right there.”

“Okay!” Nagisa pushed the swinging door back open, calling out to Haru.

Once the door shut, Rei cleared his throat. “Makoto-senpai. I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something.”

“Oh? Like maths? Or perhaps history? I’m not very good in the subject of science, but I didn’t think you were the type that needed help with school work.” Makoto leaned against the bannister, a thoughtful look on his face.

Rei shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that. I was hoping you might be able to help me in a more…” A warmth spread across his cheeks, as they began to turn a light pink. “I was hoping you may help me with Nagisa.”

“I don’t think anyone can help you with that.” Makoto chuckled. “He’s his own sort of whirlwind, don’t you think?”

“No, that I am very well aware of.” Rei looked down at his feet, afraid that what he was about to ask was going to be going too far with his friend, but he had no idea who else to turn to. “I was hoping you might be able to teach me how to….” He hesitated to finish his request.

“How to, what?” Makoto asked, the smile disappearing from his face, as a look of genuine concern replaced it. “Rei, what is it?”

“Teachmehowtobeintimatewithhim.”

“Hah??” Makoto blinked a few times. “What did you just ask?”

Looking around to make sure that they were absolutely alone in the stairwell, Rei spoke a little bit slower. “I was wondering if you could teach me how to be intimate with Nagisa-kun. I…” The warmth on his cheeks intensified, as a full on blush began to overtake the nervous teen. “I can’t very well ask him to teach me, because I don’t want him to think that I’m a fool, and a novice at this sort of thing. There are only so many books I can read on the subject, or read on the internet.”

“Is he pressuring you?” Makoto asked, walking down the steps to stand next to Rei. “Because if he is, then maybe you just need to tell him you’re not ready yet. It needs to be a special thing, Rei. You love him, yes?”

“I do, but I don’t want him to know.” Rei sighed. “Please, Makoto-senpai? I know that you and Rin-san seem to be happy, and I’m sure you two have had….sex.” He whispered the last word, shaking his head rapidly. “Gomen, Makoto-senpai! Please, forget I ever asked anything.” He began to dart up the stairs.

He stopped as Makoto began to speak to him. “Rei, wait.” He paused at the top of the steps, and looked back at him. “I’ll help you. Do you want me to go home with you after school? It’s probably best to talk there. You and Nagisa don’t have plans, since we don’t have practice today, do you?”

“No, that’s why I waited to ask you until today. He has a doctor’s appointment, and has to go into the city. I told him I’m busy this evening.” Rei felt relief wash over him. “Thank you, Makoto-senpai.” He bowed, and turned back around, pushing the door open.

Walking across the roof, he sat down next to where Nagisa and Haru were. “Took you two long enough! I thought you guys were gonna be right out.” Nagisa said, handing Rei his lunch.

“Gomen, Nagisa-kun.” Rei opened his bento box. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Makoto sit next to Haru, while fiddling with his cell phone. He grabbed his chopsticks, and pushed away the nervous thoughts he began to have about what he was going to be discussing with Makoto after school. “What’s for lunch?”

…

The last bell rang for the day. Rei waited until Nagisa was in his mom’s car, before he took off towards the train station. He had sent Makoto a text, telling him to just wait for him there, and he would be there soon after school. He walked into the small station and saw Makoto sitting there, wearing a smile on his face.

“Did you say goodbye to Nagisa?” Makoto asked, standing up as the station began to alert them the next train was arriving momentarily. “I’m guessing he’s not taking the train today.”

“That is correct.” Rei said, nodding his head. “His mother came to pick him up. And yes, I did say goodbye to him. I informed him that I would be in contact with him later tonight.”

Makoto laughed. “You sure are very proper, Rei.”

The two got into the train, and stood near each other. Rei ignored his nervous stomach, instead focusing on the task at hand. All he wanted to know was how to do things with Nagisa. He had never been in a relationship before, and really didn’t want Nagisa to think that he wasn’t good. He needed to be perfect in everything, no matter what he had to do to achieve said perfection.

“Isn’t this your stop?” Makoto asked, pointing at the sign outside the opened train door. “I could have sworn this is where we left when we came to visit you that one time.”

Rei’s eyes grew wide. “HAI!” He darted out of the train, Makoto following close behind him, before the doors shut. He panted softly, feeling foolish that he hadn’t been paying attention, and became even more embarrassed as he heard Makoto laughing.

“Rei, don’t worry about it. Come on, your place isn’t too far away, is it?” Makoto asked, patting Rei’s shoulder.

Standing up straight, Rei pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “No, it’s not that far.” He began to take wide strides, heading out of the station, and making his way towards his apartment building.

When they were two buildings away, Rei looked at his building and stopped walking. “W-What’s going on?” He shook his head, not sure what he was seeing was correct, or a trick of his mind’s eye.

“It’s okay, Rei. I invited him. I’ll explain once we get inside.” Makoto smiled, and walked ahead of him, heading to the person that was leaning against the building, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Took you two long enough. I was about to leave.” Rin pushed himself off the wall, his arms still crossed over his chest. “Hey, Butterfly.”

Rei blushed deeply, ignoring the soft kiss that Makoto and Rin shared as a greeting to each other. “Rei, please. Call me, Rei.”

“Got it.”

The three entered the building together. Setting his bookbag down, the three removed their shoes and walked into the apartment. Rei looked at Makoto, waiting to find out just what the captain was thinking.

“Now, I know you said you wanted me to help you with Nagisa, right?” Makoto asked, sitting down on the bed, Rin sitting next to him. Rei sat down at his desk, and grabbed his notebook that he had been scribbling down his notes on how to have the right type of sex. He nodded, and opened the book, keeping his pen poised. “There really isn’t that much to it, Rei. The more you build it up, the more afraid you’ll become. But, with the right partner?” Makoto looked over at the redhead, a smile flashing across his face. “With the right partner, then it won’t matter.”

Rin unzipped his black track jacket, and took it off. “You and Nagisa, huh?”

“Yes, well.” Rei looked down at his notebook. “Makoto-senpai, why is Rin here? I thought…” He glanced up and saw that Makoto was taking off his school jacket. “Do you want Rin to talk to me instead?”

Makoto chuckled softly. “No, Rei. No, I’ll be the one teaching you. I just thought it would be easier for you to see things, rather than experience them yourself. To start, that is.” Makoto smirked, surprising the younger teen, as he never really saw his captain acting this way before. “Once you think you’ve got a handle on it, then perhaps there will be something you’d like to try. On either myself, or on Rin.”

“Hey, now!” Rin said, stripping out of his pants, leaving his all black boxer briefs on.

“You agreed to it when I sent you that text, so shush.” Makoto chastised him playfully, placing a kiss on Rin’s shoulder. He glanced over at Rei, who was still sitting there, shell shocked by what was happening. “Rei? Are you alright?”

“I…”

“Oy, Butterfly.” Rin called out to him, a smirk on his face.

“I said to just call me Rei.” He responded automatically to the teen’s teasing. Realizing what he had said, he blushed and looked back down at his notepad. “I’m sorry, I just...I wasn’t expecting a demonstration.”

“Does it bother you?” Makoto asked, standing up. “I honestly thought this would be the easiest way for you to see how things progress naturally, rather than try to start something from nothing.” He unbuttoned his slacks, and slipped them off, standing in his red boxers. His hands began to unbutton his white shirt, which was removed moments later.

Rei’s eyes moved back and forth, looking at both men in his room. It wasn’t like he had never seen these two without their shirts on, because he had. But there was a big difference when one was wearing a swimsuit versus boxers. The latter was more intimate, and Rei noticed that.

“Look, if you’re worried that the shota is going to find out about what we’re going to do, don’t. You know Makoto isn’t going to say anything to anyone, as he’s not like that. And who the hell would I tell?” Rin said, laying back on the bed, his hair falling onto his face.

“Kou-san.” Rei said, his eyes unable to focus on which body he should pay more attention to. “Makoto-senpai, what should I do??”

Rin snorted. “I’m not going to tell my sister anything. She doesn’t need to worry about the sex lives of her swim club, even if she demands it.” Rin looked up at Makoto, a small smile on his face. “Never knew you were gonna be into the voyeur thing, baby.”

“Stop it.” Makoto pushed the hair out of Rin’s eyes, before looking back over at Rei. “Concentrate on what I’m going to be doing to, Rin. Unless you and Nagisa have already talked about this, and he would rather you be in Rin’s position?”

“You mean, me as the uke?” Rei glanced down at his notebook, wanting to make sure he got the term right. “No, we haven’t discussed which of us will be the seme or the uke. It never crossed my mind to ask him. I thought it was just naturally decided that I would be the one to be on top.” Rei said, his hand shaking, as he scribbled on the notepad.

Makoto chuckled softly. “Well, you can make that determination on your own. You may find that you may like being on the bottom better. But, for now, let’s just assume that you will be in my role. Okay?”

“Hai,” Rei nodded, making a note at the top of his page. “Okay, if I am to be the one on top, what should I do?”

“Well, first of all, you want to make sure that you both are comfortable.” Makoto replied, turning back to look at his lover. “Are you comfortable, Rin?”

“I’d be more comfortable if you had your dick inside of me, but I guess so.” Rin’s eyes flashed, as a perverted smile crossed his visage.

Rei stared at the redhead, shocked by the vulgarity that he used in front of Makoto. “Was that really necessary, Rin-san?”

“Look, Butterfly. You need to learn that embracing your sexuality will help you out a hell of a lot in the bedroom. I wasn’t lying when I said what I said. I would much rather feel him thrusting into me, making me come so hard that I see stars. But, since this is a ‘practical’ lesson, I gotta wait. Or some shit.” Rin ducked, before Makoto could smack him, even if it was a pretend slap.

The brunette shook his head. “Don’t listen to him, Rei. Just listen to what I have to say, okay? Yes, there will be a time when I will do what he says, but this isn’t about just charging into the situation. You want to make sure he’s ready for you.” Makoto muttered under his breath, so that only Rin could hear. “Baka, I’m going to kill you after this.”

“Promise?” Rin batted his eyelashes playfully.

Rei couldn’t hear what they were saying. He stared at the planes of Makoto’s back, focusing on how he was situated between Rin’s legs, and how he was casually leaning over him, as if it were no big deal. He jotted down a note, wanting to remember to not be too nervous when he would be doing this to Nagisa. That calm and cool exterior that Makoto seemed to emulate was what he wanted to remember.

“Rei? I’m going to start now, so make sure you watch, okay? Do you want me to go all the way? Or do you want to see how things progress naturally?” Makoto asked, propping himself up on his wrists, his chest centimeters away from Rin’s.

Thinking about it for a moment, Rei blushed. “If it’s alright, Makoto-senpai, I’d like to see how things happen naturally?”

“Of course, Rei. I’ll point things out, when I think they’re necessary, okay?”

He nodded his head, keeping his pen at the ready to take notes. “I understand, Makoto-senpai.”

Makoto looked down at Rin. His lips brushed against Rin’s with a teasing kiss, lips barely lingering there until they swept towards the redhead’s jawline. “Now, Rei, I’m not sure what Nagisa’s erogenous zones are, but I do happen to know that Rin here likes to have his neck kissed. I found this out through trial and error, and once I figured it out, well, let’s just say I know how to make him aroused.” Makoto’s lips traveled down the side of Rin’s neck, as the redhead moaned softly, leaning his head back for better access for Makoto.

“Right. Erogenous zones.” Rei wrote down the phrase in his book, notating that perhaps a few neck kisses may tip him off to this. He glanced up, and felt himself begin to become hot, at what he was seeing.

Makoto definitely knew what it took to make Rin writhe underneath him. He could see both men were aroused by what was happening, the tips of their cocks poking out of their underwear. He watched, fascinated by the noises it seemed that Makoto was causing Rin to make by what he was doing with just his lips. Makoto’s tongue was darting across the redhead’s right nipple, as Rin’s hand was curled into his hair, tugging on the follicles with a sort of hurried sense.

“Makoto,” Rin growled low in his throat, his chest arching up off the bed to meet Makoto’s licks. “You’re torturing me, you know.”

The brunette let out a breathy chuckle. “Oh? Well, I’m sorry, but he wanted to see just what would happen naturally.” He glanced over at Rei, looking into his purple eyes. “Rei? Can you see what I’m doing to him?”

“Hai,” Rei whispered, the notebook now forgotten on his lap, as he watched their groins touch one another. He knew he should be embarrassed by what these two were doing, but he couldn’t help but keep watching. He repeated in his head that this was to help him for progressing further with Nagisa, but that thought was slowly slipping away as he just paid attention to the two teens on his bed.

“Looks like he’s turned on by us,” Rin rolled his hips upward, drawing a low moan from Makoto. “Seems like you’re turned on by what you’re doing too.”

Makoto looked back at his lover. “Perhaps I am. What are you going to do about it?” He rolled his hips again, frotting against the redhead’s cock.

“Nothing,” Rin moaned softly, pushing back against his thrust. “I kinda like it. A lot.”

Rei watched, his pants becoming painfully tight as Makoto and Rin’s bodies rocked against each other in a lascivious manner. “Rei, I think I’m going to be taking Rin’s underwear off now, along with mine.” Makoto’s voice broke his concentration, Rei’s eyes meeting his again.

“Hai,” Rei’s voice cracked a little, knowing just what Makoto meant.

“You should probably take off some of your clothes too,” Rin said, lifting his hips up, allowing Makoto to slip his boxer briefs off. The redhead was now completely naked, making Rei’s mouth become dry.

“O-Off?” Rei whispered, watching as Makoto pulled his own boxers off, exposing himself. Rei’s eyes went to both of their exposed genetalia, his breath caught in his throat at how…. nice they looked.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, Rei. Don’t listen to him.” Makoto said, looking back at his lover. “I won’t go any further, until you stop teasing him. We’re supposed to be helping him, not frightening him off to never do this with Nagisa.”

“Whatever. The shota would never allow that to happen. You know that.” Rin rolled his hips up, groaning softly as their cocks touched one another. “You do know you’re killing me, by not doing what we normally do, right?”

Makoto rolled his hips down, meeting Rin for another rough thrust. “Oh, am I? Well, perhaps it’s because _someone_ isn’t behaving in the right way. And quit calling Nagisa that.”

“Fine.” Rin’s head arched back, as Makoto’s hand wrapped around both of their arousals. “Nnngh…. Much better, you cock tease.”

Rei’s palms were beginning to sweat, as he watched Makoto’s hand stroke both of their cocks simultaneously. He had never thought about doing something like that with Nagisa. Heeding the words of the redhead, he waited until the two were in a passionate kiss before he stood up quietly. Rei unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving his briefs and school shirt on. Sitting back down, he saw both Makoto and Rin were staring at him.

“You should take it all off,” Rin commented, moaning a bit louder as Makoto’s hand pumped his hand faster. “Shit, Makoto….”

“Let him go at his own pace,” Makoto said, letting go of their cocks. He leaned his head down, and spoke low into Rin’s ear. “Did you come prepped, like I asked you too?”

Rin turned his head to the side, his cheeks a dusty pink. “Yes, of course.”

“Good.” Makoto’s lips kissed the side of his neck, before he lifted himself back up. Reaching down towards his pants, he grabbed the condom he had snuck into his pocket earlier in the day. “Now, Rei, do you know how to put a condom on? Have you done it before?”

Rei looked at the foil packet, and shook his head. “No, I don’t, Makoto-senpai. I… I thought about practicing, but then never did.”

“You should probably practice, as it takes a little getting used to.” Makoto sat up on his knees, and turned to face Rei. “It’s really quite simple, once you get the hang of it.” He tore off a corner of the packet with his teeth, and pulled out the condom.

“Is there a certain type I should use?” Rei asked, staring at the shimmering object that was dangling between Makoto’s fingers. “Is that wet?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, it isn’t wet. It does have some lube on the outside of it, but not a lot. Remember, when you and Nagisa do this, he must be prepared down there.”

“Why did you not prepare Rin-san, then?” Rei asked, glancing down at the redhead’s backside. “Is there enough on that prophylactic to make it so it won’t be painful for Rin-san?”

“Tsch, call it a condom.” Rin said. “No one ever calls it by that name. Or a rubber. No need to be all scientific about it.”

“I happen to like using the proper terms for things, Rin-san.” Rei used his right hand to push his glasses back on his nose. “There is nothing wrong with finding the beauty in the name it was given by the scientists who created it.”

Makoto coughed lightly, bringing Rei’s attention back to him. “I asked Rin to come already prepped, Rei. That’s why I’m not going to be doing it, but afterwards, I can show you, alright? Will that make you feel better about that?”

“Yes, please, Makoto-senpai.” Rei nodded his head.

“Fine. Back to the condom. Here, watch what I do, okay?” Makoto turned the condom over, making sure the tip was pointing down. “Once you’ve got it the right way, you just want to slide it over the tip, like so.” He slipped the condom on the crown, pausing a moment so Rei could observe properly. “Do you see how it’s resting? All you need to do now is just roll it all the way down, making sure it’s snug against the base.”

Rei licked his lips subconsciously, staring at Makoto’s hand, as he pushed the condom down. He stared at his cock, now properly protected, blushing a little at the size of Makoto’s girth. “I understand, Makoto-senpai. Will it hurt?”

“It won’t hurt, but it sure isn’t the most comfortable feeling.” Rin remarked. Makoto turned and flashed him a stern look. “What? It’s true. It feels so much better without one on.”

“Yes, well. Once they’re in an established sexual relationship, then perhaps they’ll explore that. But, for now, he needs to learn the right way to do things.” Makoto reached down, and gave Rin’s nipple a quick twist, making the redhead moan low. “Quit interrupting me, or I won’t finish.”

“Fine.” Rin shut his mouth, pouting.

Rei’s eyes could not move away from Makoto’s cock. “Makoto-senpai? Is there anything else I can use? Because…”

“Because what, Rei?” Makoto asked, settling back to be between Rin’s legs. “And no, there really isn’t. You need to practice safe sex.”

“But,” Rei sighed softly. “It’s not very beautiful.”

“Hah!!” Rin snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, it really isn’t. Having to cover up that beautiful cock is a crime against humanity. I’m sure Nagisa would feel the same way. I’ve seen what you’re packing.” Rin smirked.

He looked down at his notepad, blushing furiously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rin-san.”

“It may not be beautiful, Rei, but it’s a necessary evil.” Makoto said. “Now, when you know he’s been prepped and ready, then you want to place yourself at his, well...you know. His backside. Make sure to just put the tip right against his entrance, and enter him slowly.”

Rei’s eyes were drawn back to Rin’s ass, as Makoto was doing exactly as he said. He watched as Rin spread his legs a little more, opening himself up so that Makoto could continue his gentle thrust action.

“You want...mm… to go slow.” Makoto panted softly, continuing to push himself all the way into Rin’s body. “If you feel any sort...of...ah...resistance, tell him to relax.” Makoto leaned his head forward, emitting a low groan as he was finally fully sheathed inside of Rin’s body.

Leaning over to cover himself up, as Rei’s arousal was very apparent, he watched their two bodies. “Slow…?”

“Like I said, if you feel any sort of painful tightness, tell him to relax.” Makoto looked over at him, a small smile on his face. “If you’ve prepped him correctly, then there shouldn’t be any sort of pain.” He moaned unexpectedly, closing his eyes.

“Makoto-senpai?” Rei whispered.

“Time to pay attention to me now.” Rin said, a smirk on his face. “Don’t worry, Butterfly. I just gave him a squeeze, so he’d remember just where he was at.”

“Squeeze?” Rei asked. “What does that mean?”

“Come on, you know. A _squeeze_.” Rin moaned loud, as Makoto thrust his hips sharply. “Fuck, _finally_.”

Makoto began to roll his hips slowly, panting softly. “Don’t worry, Rei, you will understand later.”

Rei forgot all about what they were talking about, as he fixated on their joined bodies. He could see Makoto pulling out just a bit, before thrusting his hips forward, Rin’s body gladly accepting him. He could hear their soft moans, and was surprised when his own voice echoed in his ears. He hadn’t realized he had been moaning too, but the other two didn’t notice. As Makoto began to pick up his pace, Rei’s eyes were drawn to his back muscles, seeing the beauty of how his muscles seemed to appreciate the strain his body was going through. Rin’s leg lifted up, and covered Makoto’s lower back, earning a low moan from the brunette.

“O-Once you’ve set…ah...a pace,” Makoto spoke breathlessly. “Remember that...your partner...needs stimulation on his own…”

“Cock!” Rin moaned, tossing his head back as Makoto’s hand began to pump him.

Rei bit his lower lip, staring. He saw Makoto’s hand move opposite of his thrusts. Thrust in, stroke down. Pull back, stroke up. A pattern was created, one that Rei tried to commit to memory, as it seemed like Rin was enjoying it very much, if his noises were any indication. He could hear the noises their bodies were making, not at all upset at how there wasn’t any beauty in it. The beauty was in how they moved as one, and were both feeling an intense pleasure.

“D-Don’t come...until your partner is finished...Try to find...his….”

“Prostate?” Rei spoke quietly, knowing from his research that this was the place that was supposed to feel the best when touched.

“Hai,” Rin’s moans almost drowned out Makoto’s reply. “Once you know when he’s about to….” Makoto moaned low, working his hips faster. 

“COME!!” Rin screamed, as he began to release, the pearly white fluid beginning to leak out of the tip of his cock, coating his lower stomach, as well as Makoto’s hand. Rei moaned low, no longer caring if they heard him, as Makoto’s back became stiff. He saw his hips jut forward one last time, and then could hear the sounds of Makoto finding his release as well.

The brunette collapsed onto Rin’s chest. Rei saw his lips move against Rin’s ear, as the redhead’s arm circled around his back. The post-coitus hug made Rei’s heart beat quicker, pleased to see that after such an erotic act, the two seemed to be more in tune with one another. He dropped his notebook, blushing deeply as he scrambled to pick it up.

“Butterfly, come over here.” Rin said, letting go of Makoto.

Shaking his head, Rei stayed glued to his seat. “No, I’m okay over here, Rin-san.”

“Get over here. Now.”

“Say please,” Makoto chastised him, before slipping out of him. Rei tried not to look at him dispose of the used condom, as there was _definitely_ no beauty in that. He knew he had to not care about it, but it was going to be difficult when the time came. Unless he was in Rin’s position, then he wouldn’t worry about it, since he knew Nagisa would not care.

Rin sighed. “Please, come over here?” He sat up slowly.

“H-Hai.” Rei set his notebook on his glass table, before he stood up. He didn’t cover himself up, as there was no point in hiding his aroused state. He tiptoed over their strewn clothes and stood near the bed, not sure where he should sit.

Resting his back against the wall, Rin pointed towards the middle of the bed. “Sit there. But, take off your shirt and just get rid of your underwear.”

“What?” Rei asked, frozen in place. “N-No, I don’t see any -”

Makoto reached over to Rei’s hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Rei, we’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do. Remember how I said you would learn about prepping someone? We won’t go all the way. I just want you to know how it feels on your body, so you can gauge properly how it feels for Nagisa. Or, how it feels when Nagisa does it to you. This way, you’re already prepared for it, and there doesn’t have to be anything to worry about.”

“H-Hai…” Rei’s fingers nervously began to unbutton his shirt. He set it across the glass table, on top of his notepad, not wanting to dirty it too much by being on the floor. He saw Rin get up, and walk across the room, to go through Makoto’s bookbag. Feeling highly embarrassed by having to expose himself completely, he closed his eyes tight, and shoved his briefs down to be by his ankles. He stepped out of them, and sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

“Whoa.” Rin remarked, as he walked back over to the bed. “Shota is one lucky guy.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You know, if you think I’m not that adequate, we don’t ever have to engage in sex again.”

“What? No!” Rin stood in front of Makoto, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Your cock is the only cock I need. You know that. I’m allowed to give the guy some confidence, aren’t I?”

Trying to ignore the two of them talking about himself, even though he was right next to them, Rei concentrated on his breathing. “Rei, it’s okay. I was only teasing him.” Makoto said, chuckling softly. “But, he is right. You do have a very nice arousal. Nagisa will surely appreciate it.”

“T-Thank you?” Rei replied. “Makoto-senpai, what did Rin go and get?”

Makoto held up a small bottle of clear liquid. “This. Since he already came prepped, we didn’t need to use any more lube than what was already on the condom. But, for you, we will definitely need this.”

Rin sat next to Rei, and pulled him back to lean against him. Rei’s cheeks became warm, struggling a little against the redhead’s hold.

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything. We just need to make sure you’re in a good position for this, okay?” Rin’s breath ghosted across Rei’s collarbone, sending a shiver through his body.

Taking a few deep breaths, Rei moved so that he was more comfortable against Rin’s body, whose arms were wrapped around the middle of his chest, the two of them lengthwise on the bed. Makoto sat between Rei’s legs, an encouraging smile on his face.

“This is perfect, Rei. What I’m going to do is pour some of this onto my fingers.” Makoto held up the lube, and began to pour a few drops onto his fingers, using his other hand to coat both his index finger and middle finger. Makoto put a little bit more on it, before handing the bottle over to Rin, unbeknownst to Rei. “You want to make sure you put it on these two fingers, but it might also be a good idea to put some on your ringer finger as well.”

“Three? Why?” Rei wanted to close his legs, but knew that it would defeat the purpose of what they were doing. He inhaled sharply, as Makoto’s wet finger began to rub against his entrance. “M-Makoto-senpai…”

Makoto placed his clean hand on Rei’s knee, pushing it out just a little bit. “Remember, this is just research. No need to be worried, or afraid, or scared.”

“Hai… Research.” Rei nodded his head. “Please, continue, Makoto-senpai.”

“Very well.”

He gasped softly, as Makoto’s teasing finger pushed into him. Rei thought about what Makoto had said earlier, about needing to relax. His knee slipped out further, as Makoto’s finger seemed to go in further. He moaned softly, leaning his head back against Rin’s chest, afraid to look down at himself.

“Open your eyes, Rei. You can watch my hand, if you want.” Makoto’s voice was soft, as his finger began to move a little inside of him.

Rei looked down at his hand, and saw Makoto’s finger disappear back into his body, another soft moan falling from his lips at the gentle action. He bit his lower lip, as Makoto added the second finger into him, moving very slow.

“Am I hurting you, Rei?” Makoto asked, keeping his hand still.

“A… A little.” Rei nodded, moaning softly as Rin’s lips were suddenly on his neck, leaving soft kisses on his throat. “Aah...Rin-san…”

“Just relax, Butterfly. Let Makoto do his thing.” Rin’s whispered words sent another shiver through Rei’s body.

“Hai.” Rei nodded, looking down at Makoto’s worried face. “Gomen, Makoto-senpai. I’m fine.”

Makoto nodded, and began to move his fingers into him more. “You start off with just one finger, wanting to make your lover’s body used to the feeling. Once you feel that they’re loose enough, that’s the time to introduce your second finger.” Makoto said, rotating his hand to be palm up. “And once that’s done, you..”

Rei let out a loud moan, his head flying backwards, as Makoto touched something deep inside of him.

“Bingo,” Rin whispered. “He found your spot, didn’t he, Butterfly?”

Unable to formulate words, Rei nodded his head, his hips rocking forward slowly, as he wanted to feel Makoto do it again. He saw Makoto’s fingers move more inside of him, another jolt of pleasure washing over him, as the tip of his middle finger rubbed against that spot. Rei moaned loud, as he felt a hand wrap around his cock. He looked down, and saw that it was Rin’s hand, his cock sliding against the redhead’s palm.

“Rei? Are you okay?” Makoto asked. “Rei, I’m going to scissor my fingers now. The point of this is to make sure that you prepare your lover to receive you.”

As those fingers began to scissor, Rei got lost in the heady feeling. “H-How can I...Aah...How can I do this for Nagisa?” He pushed against Rin’s hand, moaning low as the redhead moved his hand over him, moving easily with the aide of the lube Rin had poured onto his palm earlier.

“You do have two hands, Butterfly.” Rin bit on his earlobe gently, making Rei let out a strangled cry. “Ah, this must be _your_ erogenous zone, hmm?”

A few more nibbles, and Rei was a complete mess, moaning louder as Rin’s lips began to kiss the area just below his ear. Makoto’s fingers began to pump faster inside of him, as Rin’s hand began to move at the same speed.

“You can come, Rei,” Makoto’s voice was low, as he pushed a third finger into Rei slowly. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Do it,” Rin’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “You know you want to.”

Rei leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly as Makoto’s finger struck that spot deep within in him one last time. He let out a loud moan, his voice cracking as his orgasm coursed through his body, both Makoto’s and Rin’s hands moving with care. As he began to come down from his natural high, Rei’s body turned to jello, the moment over too soon.

Makoto pulled his fingers out gently, wiping them off on a tissue he grabbed from Rei’s nightstand. “Last lesson for the day. You want to make sure you keep these tissues close at hand, or have a towel ready.”

“W-Why?” Rei groaned low, as Rin took a tissue from Makoto and began to wipe off his own hand. Another tissue began to wipe off Rei’s stomach. “Thank you,” Rei spoke softly, his embarrassment long gone.

“Don’t worry about it, Butterfly.” Rin kissed his forehead gently. “Do you feel better now, knowing what to expect when you and shota do this?”

Nodding his head, Rei grabbed his briefs and put them on, as the other two put their underwear on. “I think so. It’s hard to see the beauty in this act, as it is sort of gross.”

“Ah, but what the two of you share will be where the beauty comes in.” Makoto said, offering a smile as he pulled his pants back on. “And remember, if your body makes any funny noises, there’s nothing wrong with that. Just laugh about it. Don’t ever be ashamed or embarrassed about anything.”

Rei pushed his glasses back on his face. “I understand, Makoto-senpai.” He stood up from the bed, and grabbed his slacks up off the floor. “You two are leaving now, yes? Or would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ve got homework I need to take care of.” Makoto smiled, buttoning up his shirt. “Why don’t you see if Nagisa is done with his appointment?”

“Good idea,” Rin nodded, slipping his track jacket back on. “Do you have any plastic bags, Butterfly?”

Rei walked to his small kitchenette, and pulled a bag out from under the sink. “Here. What is it for?”

“To dispose of the evidence.” Rin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as he dumped the trash they had created into the plastic bag Rei had handed to him. “Better light some incense too, just in case.”

“H-Hai.” Rei lit an incense stick, and set it down. He looked over at Makoto, and gave him a small bow. “Arigato, Makoto-senpai. I really appreciate you helping me out.” He turned to Rin, and bowed the same way towards him. “And to you as well, Rin-san.”

Rin ran a hand through his hair, and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “Thanks for giving me an excuse to see my boyfriend, instead of being at practice.” He opened the door, stepping aside to let Makoto out first. He held the plastic bag in his hand, getting rid of the evidence for Rei. “Be seeing you, Butterfly.”

“Goodbye, Rei. Have a nice night.” Makoto smiled, and walked out of the apartment, followed by Rin, who closed the door quietly.

Picking up his notepad, Rei tried to write down everything that had happened, scribbling frantically to get it all down. Once he had everything down, as much as he could remember, he picked up his phone. Makoto’s voice echoed in his head, as he opened his text messages and typed one out to Nagisa. He was surprised at how quick his boyfriend was to respond, figuring he would still be at his appointment. Setting his phone down, after finding out that Nagisa planned on being at his place in a couple of hours, he picked up his notebook and began to study.

Time to put what he learned to use.

* * *

 

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
